The Mysterious Boy
by The Overly-attached Fangirl
Summary: Auel and Sting went out for a Holloween Party but Stellar stayed at home. Stellar went outside their house to see the ocean but suddenly, she sees a weirdlooking boy sitting on the sands with a sad expression on his face. Who is this boy? Why is he there?


**A/N:** This is my 2nd GS fic. This is actually a crossover of GSD ad GS. Bad news: this is not romance and this is SO NOT Stellar x Clotho!!! Okay, I don't really care about reviews but PLEASE no flames or even grammar criticism or else Clotho will hit you with the Raider's mjolnir. This is a Halloween special. It has pure horror and a little humor. Please enjoy : )

Anyway, this is quite AU… Stellar, Auel and Sting are alive…

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny…

* * *

**The Mysterious Boy**

Stellar looked at the seashore from the house's window. It's already 8:30 pm, and Stellar knew today is Halloween. She knew that Sting and Auel will be attending a trick or treat party but she did not agree to come. The boys just left an hour ago. She would rather stay at home and look at the beautiful view of the ocean at night. And it's full moon on that day… Stellar remembered clearly how the three of them talking about the party.

* * *

"_Hey, Stellar!!! Sting and I will be going on a trick or treat party. Today's Halloween so there's a party! Are you interested to come?" Auel asked with his hands placed on his waist, looking at the magenta-eyed blonde who replied with a clueless look._

_Sting sighed and brushed his green hair with his pale hands. "Erm, Auel… it seems like Stellar is not interested…" Sting said._

_Stellar scratched her head and looked at the ceiling. "Trick or treat? Stellar does not know that." She replied._

_Auel laughed. "Haha! Stellar's a scaredy cat! She doesn't wanna come cuz she's scared of ghosts! Haha!" He said._

_Sting grabbed him on his hand and went away. Auel can't stop laughing like heck. "Jeez, Auel. Stellar did not say anything about getting scared." Sting said._

_Stellar got more confused as the two got away. 'Scary? What's so scary on Halloween?' She thought.

* * *

_

Stellar smiled in delight as she looked at the ocean and felt a very cool breeze and ran towards outside. Stellar reached the shore and she removed her shoes to feel the sands' texture. Stellar twirled around and closed her eyes in joy, her blue and white dress's skirt moving with the wind. But then Stellar felt the breeze vanished.

"Huh?" She just saw a boy sitting on the sands. The boy is wearing a yellow EAF suit quite similar to Stellar's pink EAF suit. His arms are wrapped around his legs. Stellar smiled and approached him.

'_What is that boy doing here? Stellar did not saw him a while ago? Stellar better talk to him…'_ She thought.

The boy has a tan skin tone, and has red-orange hair that looks like ketchup. As Stellar got nearer, she already heard the boy's sobs of sadness. Stellar got more curious and went nearer.

"Um… eh… What are you doing here?" Stellar asked with a scared tone.

As Stellar walked nearer, she felt cooler, as if the boy is sort of an ice princess or an ice fairy, just as Stellar thought.

The boy showed his handsome young face. His small, sapphire blue eyes are shining with the moonlight. Stellar smiled ad waved her petite hand. "Hi! Stellar wants to know what are you doing here? May Stellar know your name?" She asked with her childish voice.

His eyes widened in shock. Stellar can see him and she does speak in third person. "What?! Y-you can s-see m-m-me???" The boy asked, his eyes continued shedding tears.

Stellar giggled. "Oh! So you're a fairy!!! An ice fairy!!! Only Stellar see you!" She said.

The boy wiped of his tears and made a deadly glare at the blonde girl. "Are you crazy? I'm so not a fairy!" He said.

Stellar smiled and looked at the stars. "Okay, Stellar should never mind about that. Anyway, your name…?"

The boy rolled his eyes and looked at the sea. "…Clotho Buer." He replied.

Stellar giggled. "Clotho is a girl's name! Heehee…" She said.

Clotho smirked and grabbed a handful of sand. "Ugh. I know… one of the Fates from Greek Mythology… the one who spun the thread of life. Okay, is this stupid yellow suit bothering you? Are you a civilian?"

Stellar showed a clueless look. "No, not really. Oh… Stellar is not a civilian! Stellar kills people too but… Stellar just love the ocean!" She replied and sat on the sands beside him. Clotho moved a bit away from her.

Clotho smiled and looked at the stars. "Well, do you pilot an MS?" He asked.

Stellar smiled and stared at the sands. "Yeah. Stellar uses Gaia. Too bad it does not fly. Clotho pilots what?" Stellar asked.

Clotho smirked. He was really proud that Azrael gave him a very useful mobile suit. "Heh. I use the GAT-X370 Raider! It flies like a bird! Haha! Too bad it exploded in space… right in there…" Clotho stood up and pointed at the night sky. The full moon is still shining at the west. Clotho laughed while Stellar remained quiet.

"Stellar always wished that Gaia can fly too… so Stellar can fly with Auel and Sting." Stellar said.

"Jeez, you reminded me of Orga and Shani, my two idiotic comrades. Tsk. Those two are gays, you know. Especially Orga, who cares about Shani and I A LOT but most of the time, he's sweet on Shani. I just wish Azrael was here so I can thank him for my cool MS and even though he ruined our lives, I like him… he is so hot, you know. His pink tie… his maroon undershirt… and oh, his light blue suit that I always wanted to touch but he won't allow us to even touch him…" Clotho said a lot.

Stellar just remained silent as she listened at him. "So that is why Clotho is crying a few minutes ago. Now Stellar understand…" She said.

Clotho sighed and walked around Stellar. Stellar can feel an icy breeze surrounding her. She hugged herself to warm up. But that did not work. Stellar sighed and stood up.

"Hey… Clotho…" Stellar called his attention.

Clotho stopped walking and faced towards her. "What?"

Stellar extended her hand and tried to touch Clotho's hair. Clotho raised an eyebrow and Stellar's eyes widened as her hand went through Clotho's head. "Why can't Stellar touch Clotho???" She asked with a horrified tone.

Clotho smirked and floated going on the sea. "Don't be silly. I'm a ghost! I usually appear at Halloween but you're the first one who saw me. Didn't you notice the icy cool breeze I bring?" He said.

Stellar's eyes widened in fear. "So Clotho is dead… how… how… did Clotho stay here?" She asked.

Clotho started to shed tears again. "I told you about the Raider exploding in space… I died there! I did not even have a peaceful death! I'm not free too! I'm a biological CPU! I use drugs to beat those damned coordinators! I'm a lost soul… I don't know where to go… I'm so lonely…I'm sure Azrael is waiting for me in heaven… I miss them so much! Even Orga and Shani… especially master… Azrael! No… why… why does fate be cruel to a lonely person like me?" He cried his heart out. Clotho's sobs are very loud as he floated away from the beach.

It was really a horrifying sight for Stellar. Suddenly, Clotho fades away as Stellar looked at the waves.

Stellar froze as she heard her block word. She hugged herself and ran back on the house.

"IYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Stellar screamed loudly, horrified that she chatted with a ghost. She locked the back door and hurried towards her bedroom.

* * *

She lied down on the bed, her eyes really opened wide. "No… Stellar doesn't want to die! NOOOOOO!!!!" She screamed as tears started flowing down from her eyes. 

Suddenly, she remembered what the ghost told her a while ago. She stopped screaming and wiped her tears as she stared at the fishes on her aquarium just nearby.

_I'm not free too! I'm a biological CPU! I use drugs to beat those damned coordinators!_

Clotho is biological CPU. Like Stellar, Auel and Sting, he uses drugs to battle coordinators. Clotho is one of the Biological CPU from CE 71. She sighed as she pointed at the fishes in her aquarium. Now she understands why that boy appered. He must've been crying for help especially from Stellar, since she is really Clotho's counterpart on the Neo-druggies.

**Knock! Knock!**

She heard a sudden knock from the main door. She breathed deeply and stood up. She went towards the main door and opened it.

"Trick or treat!!!" She heard a familiar voice of a boy. Then she saw a very pale black-haired boy with red eyes and vampire outfit. The boy has white pointy fangs in his mouth.

Stellar's eyes widened again, horrified with the boy's scary face. The boy smiled. Stellar's jaw dropped.

"IYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She shouted loudly. Then she finally closed her big magenta eyes as she fainted in front of the boy. The boy's jaw dropped and showed a disappointed expression on his face.

"NO! STELLAR! I'm not a vampire… it's me, Shinn!" He said as he caught Stellar after she fainted.

Shinn sighed and puts off the fake vampire fangs. He carried Stellar going inside the house with a giant sweat drop on his head. '_So I really look like a vampire… Happy Halloween to everyone anyway…'_ Shinn thought.

As he reached the living room, Shinn saw a small paper placed on the table near the couch. He got curious and layed down Stellar's unconscious body on the couch.

He grabbed the paper and carefully opened it. His eyes widened as he saw a weird handwriting. The note says:

_Stellar,_

_Thank you very much for chatting with me. See you next year!_

_Ghost of Clotho Buer_

Shinn's jaw dropped. Suddenly, he felt an icy cold breeze. Shinn's eyes widened in fear and faced behind. Suddenly, he saw a red-haired boy in an old yellow EAF suit showing to him a freaky smile.

"Well, you must've been Stellar's lover. She must've been a good sister if she's my sister you know. Well, it's me, young coordinator. The Ghost of Clotho Buer. Hehehe... have a happy Halloween!" Clotho said.

Suddenly, all the objects around the living room flied around the place with the wind as Clotho laughed. As Clotho stopped laughing, the objects messed up.

Shinn trembled and moved away from him. "So that is why Stellar's scared... AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! A GHOST! NOOOOO!!! DON'T HURT ME!!!!" Shinn shouted with the top of his lungs.

Clotho laughed and rolled his eyes as he floated away from him. "Well, well, well... you should be lucky that I'm not alive with my Raider or else I'll be getting my revenge on you damn coordinators..." Clotho finally said as he faded away.

Shinn breathed deeply and sat on the chair nearby the couch. "Who the hell is he? Who the hell is Clotho Buer? What revenge was he talking about?" He asked these questions left unanswered. That night is really horrifying for both of them. Shinn sighed and held Stellar's face.

Sting and Auel finally arrived. It's already 12 midnight. Shinn had already left the house and Stellar lied on the couch, asleep. The two boy got really surprise, seeing that the living room is a mess.

"W-What happened?" Auel asked with a scared tone.

Sting sighed and wrapped his arms around the blue-haired boy. "Don't be scared. Maybe one of the CE 71 Biological CPU's haunted her. But don't worry, Auel. They only haunt during halloween when only one is around... and they don't harm people. The ghost of Orga Sabnak told me about that last night in my dreams." He said.

Auel sighed. "We should've left her alone here! Now the living room is a mess!" He said.

Sting grabbed the note Clotho made. Sting's eyes widened in shock. "No... not him..." He said.

Auel raised an eyebrow as he fixed the messed table. "What's wrong?"

Sting showed a disappointed face. "Orga also warned me that the ghost of Clotho Buer is the most dangerous among the three." He replied.

Suddenly, the boy appeared again. This time, Clotho was crying loudly. He hugged himself and glared at the two. "You two… Help me! Please… please tell me where the others are!" He cried. The objects flied again with the wind but it did not harm the two. As Clotho fades away, the objects returned on their normal places and the room became tidy again. 

Auel froze. Sting hurried towards him and hugged him. Auel hugged him tight. Both of them had their eyes widened, terrified of what just happened. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!" Both of them screamed in fear.

_**OWARI!**_ (In Clotho's Japanese voice)

* * *

**A/N:** Well, that's about it… I know it looks unfinished, but that's really the ending. If you want me to post another chapter or a sequel, please review.

Okay, flames are not allowed again. I saw a flame and it's damn irritating! Again, this is not Stellar x Clotho. I'm so not shipping that stupid pairing! Okay, I don't hate Shinn and Stellar but I love their pairing so much. I just want to see them scared. They look so cute! Anyway, thank you very much for reading and have a nice day! Happy Halloween to everybody!


End file.
